I am Jack Frost, I am Jokul Frosti
by Frosty Sparrow
Summary: Jack has been around longer than they think, he is from the Norse times, a spirit killer named Jokul Frosti, The guardians don't know this, they think they are separate people, will Jack tell them or will they find out themselves? Jack has a split personality, he is sometimes Jokul, sometimes Jack. Sorry for bad summary. Rated T for violence. I do not Own Rise of the Guardians
1. New Guardian

**A/N: Hey, this idea came to me at like 1 am last night, so I wrote it up, I will update it soon, hope you like it.**

* * *

"Do you guys realise what this means?"

"He is choosing a new Guardian!"

"What?"

"Manny thinks we need help"

"Since when did we need help?

"I wonder who it's gonna be! Maybe the Leprechaun?"

"Please not the groundhog!"

The crystal projected a picture of a teenage boy holding a Sheppard's crook with a hoodie on, the hood covering his eyes but there was no mistaking that mischievous smirk planted on his face.

"Hm. Jack Frost."

"I take it back, the groundhog's fine!"

"Well as long as he helps protect the children, right?"

"No no no, Jack frost is many things but he is not a guardian!"

* * *

"Please, no, I didn't mean to!" The spirit squirmed against the scythe made of ice that was pinning it to the tree trunk.

"Didn't mean to? You broke the ice and that child fell through! How dare you! Unless you can give me a gods honest reason why you should live right now, I will separate your head from your body and feed it to the wolves."

"uh.. I-I don't know"

"Of course not," He brought the scythe away then brought it down, slicing through its neck in one clean motion. Blood spattered the white snow beneath the pair and the head rolled down the slope and into the hole in the ice. The spirit with the scythe turned round, he was Jokul Frosti, spirit hunter, he killed thousands but only if they did wrong. His only friends were the Norse gods and the innocent.

Sleigh bells. He heard sleigh bells. Looking up he saw North's sleigh packed with the other Guardians piled in and they landed in the newly frozen over Lake.

"Jack! Are you around here?"

Oh great, they were looking for him, what could they possibly want? He decided to stay as Jokul for now, he would let them meet Jack later.

"Oh, Jokul! We did not see you here! You haven't seen Jack Frost anywhere have you? We need to talk to him."

"No, I have not seen Jack in a little while, I have been busy" He gestured to the body of none other than the Groundhog lying against the tree trunk, headless. Hopefully that would drive them off.

They stared at the body.

"Ah, I see, do you know where he might be?"

"I believe he will be in Antarctica in a few minutes, try sending a friendly yeti to ask him to talk, you lot wont be able to survive the cold."

He flew off. Now he's done it, he is going to meet them in Antarctica! They might find his Palace!

_A few minutes later in Antarctica_

Jokul had turned back into Jack and taken off his cloak and put on his hoodie, they should be here any minute.

A portal opened and the guardians stepped out, he was mildly surprised, he expected a yeti. Well, no one trusts Jokul anyway. Might as well pretend he doesn't know why they are here. He summoned ice to trap their feet and arms then walked up to them.

"Why on earth ore you here? I must have done something really bad to get you four together. Wait, am I on the naughty list?" of course he is on the naughty list, not for the odd prank he can tell you that.

"Jack! You mind letting us go?"

"No, tell me why you're here, I'm busy"

"You? Busy? I doubt it snowflake. All you do is throw flimsy snowballs and wreck my egg hunts!"

"I'm much busier than you, kangaroo! You have no idea how much work I put in, you know how long it takes to make every individual snowflake? How much energy it uses to control every storm worldwide at once? To keep them from getting too violent? I would be nicer to me you know, I could just leave you to die here in the cold."

Bunnymunds jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't."

No, he had to be the Jack they expect, this behaviour was too much like Jokul's. So he burst out laughing.

"Your face! As if, it's not like I'm my brother, Jokul Frosti, just going round killing spirits"

That made bunny mad.

"When I get my paws on you-"

Jack froze his mouth shut. "Listen, can you just tell me what you want then go? I have work to do, and keep the overgrown rabbit under control."

"Jack, you are guardian!"

That surprised him.

"what?"

"Sweet tooth, your going to be a guardian!"

The wind stopped, so did the snow and Jack himself.

"No."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, I will update it soon!**

**Frosty Sparrow out!**


	2. Deal?

**AN: Sorry! I am so sorry i didn't update this sooner, i had writers block for all my stories except 'Reina Sparrow, Spirit of the birds' which i suggest you read. Again sorry, if you have and requests or suggestions for this story please tell me!**

* * *

_"Sweet tooth, you're going to be a guardian!"_

_The wind stopped, so did the snow and Jack himself._

_"No."_

* * *

"What?" Tooth seemed genuinely confused.

"I said no." he repeated in a bored tone.

"You don't have choice Jack, Man in Moon, he chose you, it is destiny"

"He- he talks to you? So he wipes my memory then leaves me for 300 years to work it all out on my own?" His eyes widened in surprise then Jack glared at the moon.

"Wipes your memory? You don't remember, sweet tooth? You could have come to me, I would have helped you!"

"You don't think I tried? It doesn't matter now, my memories came back over time and Pitch and I have some unfinished business so I am willing to help you but then you leave me to it. Deal?" Jack looked wary, but he removed the ice that trapped them.

"So Jack will 'elp us defeat Pitch then 'e can booger off again, I like this idea."

"It's better than a whole world being cast into another dark age, kangaroo"

"Kangaroo? I'm not a kangaroo, mate" Sandy looked at Jack, more pacifically, his face, where there was a splatter of blood. It dawned on him, Jack is Jokul, Jokul is Jack. He promised himself he would not tell the others unless Jack, Jokul, whoever it was, said he could.

"Oh, and this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" Aster and Jack were glaring daggers at each other.

"I'm a bunny, mate. The EASTER Bunny, people believe in me."

Jack snorted, and then started full on laughing.

"What's so funny?" E. Aster was very confused by this, surely the boy cares that he has no believers?

"You-you think I give a damn about being believed in, I'm a seasonal spirit! I don't rely on kid's belief for power!"

"But, aren't you lonely sweet tooth?"

"No, should I be?"

"300 years on your own must be very isolated."

"Isolated, yes, lonely, no, I uh, found Jokul after a while and he taught me to control my powers but I had to alter it a little so I don't cause any harm. So now I specialise in snow and ice skating, that kind of thing, Jokul does all the ice and frostbite stuff"

"So two sides to the same coin?"

"Sort of. Oh! You guys are probably freezing aren't you? Actually, how did you know where I was, it's the middle of the Antarctic!"

"Jokul told us, when he was, ah, finished with the groundhog."

"Oh, yeah, he had it coming. He broke the ice on my lake and a little girl fell through. Do you guys want to go to wherever it is that you spend your time?"

"He killed a little girl? Oh, MiM." Tooth gasped in horror, the groundhog may be a jerk but he was no killer.

"Yes, we will go to North Pole!"

A few minutes later they were in the pole, huddled around a fire, except Jack, he was sitting on the far side of the room with his hood up.

"Jack, come sit by fire, da?"

"Um, no thanks, in case you lot haven't noticed I'm a winter spirit. The Antarctic is a nice temperature for me, while this room is boiling, if I get any closer I will get heatstroke. Last time I spent 3 months in a snow bank in the Antarctic sleeping it off. Not fun."

"You got heatstroke? Then slept it off? Oh MiM."

"Yeah, like I said, not fun."

Tooth gasped eyes wide. "Guys! We have to get to ToothPalace NOW" and with that she flew off.

"To the sleigh!" North shouted and rushed off, the rest trailing behind him.

"Whoa, there is no way I'm getting in some rickety old…" the sleigh came into view. "Sleigh… okay, just one ride, but that's it"

* * *

**AN:Sorry it took so long, i hope it was okay, i literally had to force myself to write this, if you have any ideas for my stories please tell me.**

**Frosty Sparrow out!**


End file.
